Halloween Night
HALLOWEEN NIGHT o/~ This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night o/~ This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick or treat, til the neighbors all die of fright! While the world which our Fontraile characters live and interact in plays by its own rules, culture, and history, for one night of the year, its people are encouraged to break character in order to take on the roles of other characters for the annual tradition of cosplay, candy, and chaos. This is of course a night done in the spirit of fun and thus anything can and often does happen. (In some cases, Halloween night events or mishaps can and often do become spoken in infamy, amusement, or embarassment by individuals, IC-ly in the days following the night's activities. You know who you are... XD) Listed below is a list of costumes worn in years past. Please note that the list starts at 2008; "Pre-reboot" era Halloween nights will not be included. RP-ers are encouraged to update this list and fill in the blanks where your characters apply. Also feel free to add to the page should you feel like sharing stories, annecdotes, or comments on Halloweens past. (See Prisma's Intercomix for a visual look into one such Halloween's past for LOL's.) 2008 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume:'' Lelouche Lamperage/LeLouche vi Britania (Code Geass)'' Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Balsa (Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Techna (Winx Club) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume:'' "L" A.K.A. Ryuuzaki (Death Note)'' Archangel Pit, costume: Benjamin Kirby Tenneyson, "Ben 10" (Ben 10: Alien Force) Chameleon, costume: Tithius Dragonius, costume: Kang (Dragonlance) Tithius, costume:'' Chameleon'' 2009 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Dr. Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II) Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Lola Bunny (Space Jam) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Commanderette Zircon (Spaceballs, Spaceballs the Animated Series) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Vince Noir (The Mighty Boosh) Archangel Pit, costume: Zack Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Jodi Yanarella (Titan Maximum) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Kamen Rider, Syren (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight) Drew White: Kamina (Gurren Lagen) Velaska Benikov: Yoko (Gurren Lagen) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Cyber Six (Cyber Six) RVG-Gamma, costume: Data Nine (Cyber Six) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume:'' Nix (Icarian/Nix's Quest, WiiWare)'' Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Tenaya, generation 7 (Power Rangers: R.P.M.) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokukgawa, costume: Molotov Cocktease (Venture Bros.) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Guts Man's Ass (Mega Man/YouTube meme) Verlaine Gilneas:'' Rose (Street Fighter)'' Marcel Gilneas: Clark Steel (King of Fighters, Metal Slug) Chameleon: Draksar Knight (PoxNora) Queen Brooke Canciaris: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Wrench:'' Indiana Rabite (Raiders of the Lost Ark)'' Hyperion: Doom Guy (Doom) Valkyrie: Chance Falconer (Leave It To Chance) Dragonius: Griffon Ripper: Cerberus Tithius:'' St. George (Leave It To Chance)'' Valerie Gilneas: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) Lord Jaimas Van Burace: Descendant of Erdrick (Dragon Quest) Stuffman: Abraham Lincoln, Zombie Hunter Marie: Arachnotron (Doom) Tina Scalnistro: Eirin Yagokoro (Tohuhou) Luvenia Lureleia: Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou) Prisma St. Croix:'' April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' Tasa Scalnistro: Rabite Cid Padesh: China (Hetalia: Axis Powers) 2010 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Agent Six of Providence (Generator Rex) Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: T''okine Yukimura (Keikaishi)'' Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume:'' Konata Izuma cosplaying as Haruhari Suzumiya (Lucky Star/The Meloncholy of Haruhari Suzumiya)'' Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Skwisgaar Skwigelf (Metallocolypse) Archangel Pit, costume: Kazuma Azuma (Yakitate!) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey, costume: Soul Eater (Soul Eater) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume:'' Alice (Alice in Wonderland)'' Sally Alecia Acorn, costume:'' Quorra (Tron: Legacy)'' Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Hisana Kukuichiki (Bleach) Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: Jun the Swan (Gatchaman/Tatsunoko vs. Capcom) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Johnny Turbo (Turbo Duo comic/commercial ad) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Dr. Ivo "PINGAS!" Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Alistair DeRosan, costume: Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) Red Stokes, costume: Eva Unit 02 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Verlaine Gilneas: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Voryn: Father Baldur (Bayonetta) Rana: V''anessa (Luminous Arc)'' Kid: Trenya (Monster Hunter) Mouse: Waddle Dee (Kirby) Lord Jaimas Van Burace: Haken Browning (Super Robot Teisen) Luvenia Luraleia: Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Teisen) Kari Kazushige: Ashen Brodel (Super Robot Teisen) Marcel Gilneas: Desert Punk (Desert Punk) Valerie Gilneas: Khorne Berserker (Warhammer 40,000) 2011 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Roger Smith, the Negotiator (Big O) Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Captain Retsu Unohana of Fourth Squad Medical Corps (Bleach) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Radical Edward (Cowboy Beebop) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: The Dean (China, Illinois) Archangel Pit, costume: Naota "Ta-kun" (FLCL) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Baby Doll (Sucker Punch) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Winrey Rockbell (Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Gokai Yellow (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume:'' Unitrix core/"Unice" (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)'' Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Dr. Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex) Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: Captain Soi Fon of Second Squad Stealth Corps (Bleach) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume:'' Mario'' Skeeter Lloyd Walrus: Luigi Antoine Lelouche D'Cooliette, costume: D'Artagnion (The Three Musketeers) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land) Col. Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: Inuyasha Alistair DeRosan, costume: Logan Grimnar (Warhammer 40,000) Red Stokes, costume: A''sh Williams (Evil Dead)'' Vladimir Stokes, costume: Doctor Insano (The Spoony Experiment) Gilda Gifford, costume: Revy (Black Lagoon) Glenda Gifford, costume:'' Tetra (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker)'' 2012 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Tony Stark (Marvel's Avengers) Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Kirara Mikumari (Samurai 7) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Sasha Caylo (Titan Maximum) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara) Archangel Pit, costume:'' Beyblader, Ginga Hagane (Beyblade: Metal Masters)'' Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Miss Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume:'' Cheetara (Thundercats)'' Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Shiro (Deadman's Wonderland) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Queen Iolande/Green Lantern Iolande (Green Lantern the Animated Series) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Boomer (Reddakai) Skeeter Lloyd Walrus, Costume: The Green Ninja, Lloyd (Lego Ninjago) Antoine Lelouche D'Cooliette, costume: Glass Joe (Punch-Out!!) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Ms. Manhunter (Young Justice) Col. Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: Inuyasha Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Dark Knight Rises) Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: Tempo/Quake Woman (Archie Comics Mega Man) Support Unit RVG-Gamma, costume: Friender (Casshern: Sins) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Penchinon (Gao Gaigar) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Garbador (Pokemon Black/White) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume: Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo: Mysteries Incorporated) Red Stokes: Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) Alistair DeRosan: Garruk Wildspeaker (Magic: the Gathering) Kalarisis: Astartes (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Glenda: T''iny Tina (Borderlands 2)'' 2013 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Death the Kid (Soul Eater) Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Mako Mori (Pacific Rim) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Hit Girl (Kickass, Kickass 2) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Knight Trilogy) Archangel Pit, costume: Benjamin Kirby Tenneyson (Ben 10 Omniverse) Archangel Ambrosia, costume: Call (Mighty Number 9) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink Ranger (Power Rangers Megaforce) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Patty Thompson (Soul Eater) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Liz Thompson (Soul Eater) Princess Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Elizabeth "Liz" Riccaro (IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Monarch Minion Number 21, "Gary" (Venture Bros.) Skeeter Lloyd Walrus, costume: Beck (Mighty Number 9) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Nico Robin (One Piece) Col. Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: I''nuyasha (Inuyasha)'' Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Tatsu "Katana" Yamashiro (Beware the Batman) Antoine L. D'Cooliette, costume:'' Seina Yamada (Tenshi Muyo: GXP)'' Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: Mutant, Yuko (The Wolverine) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume: EBA Diva (Elite Beat Agents) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Bad Box Art Mega Man (Street Fighter x Tekken) Ivy Canciaris, costume: ''Shantae (Shantae, Half Genie Hero)'' Isabelle, costume: ''Naga Shantae (Shantae, Half Genie Hero)'' Charity, costume: Harpy Shantae (Shantae, Half Genie Hero) 2014 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Peter "Starlord" Quill (Guardians of the Galaxy) Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Shenhua AKA "Chinglish" (Black Lagoon) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Mighty Number 3 (Mighty Number 9) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Barney Ross (Expendables 3) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: Fullbringer Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: ''Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man 2)'' Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: ''Sasha "Potato Girl" Blouse (Attack on Titan)'' Sally Alecia "Lightrunner" Acorn, costume: '' Rin Ogata (Rideback)'' Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: ''Shiemi Moriyama (Blue Exorcist)'' Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: ''' Mariko Yashida (Wolverine the Animated Series anime) '''Dr. Nikta Katherine Lynx, costume: ''Gozer the Gozerian (Ghostbusters)'' Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume:'' Autobot Hound (Transformers: Age of Extinction)'' Skeeter Lloyd Walrus, costume: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) Antoine Lelouche D'Cooliette, costume:'' Vernon Fenwick (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014)'' Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: 'Richard "Dad" Waterson ''(The Amazing World of Gumball) '''Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume:'' Scarlet (Space Dandy)'' Alfred Matthew Dente, costume (night 1): Vigo Von Homberg Deutchendorff (Ghostbusters II) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume (night 2): '' Ice Bucket Challenge Fatty Bear (Internet, Fatty Bear's Birthday Suprise) '' Bunnette Von Rabbotte, costume: Karai (Nickelodeon's TMNT) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: ''Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy)'' Col. Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: ''Inuyasha (Inuyasha)'' RVG-Gamma, costume:'' 'Velguarder (Mega Man X)'' '''Honey the Cat, costume: ''Ms. Marvel (Avengers Confidential: Black Widow vs. The Punisher)'' Mina the Mongoose, costume:'' 'Mii Koyryuji (Project X-Zone)'' '''Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: ''Pepper Potts (Iron Man 3)'' Sallie Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: ''Honeybee (Black Dynamite)'' Hojicha, costume: ''Sheep Man (Mega Man 10)'' Bancha, costume:'' 'Meta-Knight (Kirby series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Bros. 3DS)'' 'Kukuicha, costume: ' Green M&M '''Isabelle, costume: ''Sidisi (Magic: the Gathering)'' 2015 Dr. Volt Arcade, costume: Marty McFly (Back to the Future) Dr. Gyro Gearloose, costume: '' Dr. Emmet Lathrop "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future)'' Grand Master Bunnie Mei Rabbotou, costume: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Bunnette Von Rabbotte, costume: Satsuki Kiriuin (Kill la Kill) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX (Cyberbots) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: John Cena (World Wrestling Entertainment) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: ''Janet van Dyne/the Wasp (Ant Man)'' Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: ''Kara El/Supergirl (Supergirl)'' Sally Alecia "Lightrunner" Acorn, costume: '' Wyld Style (The LEGO Movie)'' Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: ''Toriel (Undertale)'' Megami Akane Kobiyashi, costume: ' ''Akame (Akame ga Kill) '''Dr. Nikta Katherine Lynx, costume: ''Dr. Kendall Morgan (Power Rangers: Dino Charge)'' Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume:'' Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)'' Skeeter Lloyd Walrus, costume: Fixit Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) Antoine Lelouche D'Cooliette, costume:'' Fear (Inside-Out)'' Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: ''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons'') Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume:'' Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Creepypasta and Internet Meme Chimera Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: ''Scarlet Witch (Avengers: Age of Ultron)'' Col. Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: ''Inuyasha (Inuyasha)'' RVG-Gamma, costume: ''Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie)'' Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey: ''Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series)'' Duke "Dook LaRue" Chaupetta: ''Captain EO (Captain EO)'' Honey the Cat, costume: '' Erin Gilbert (Ghostbusters 2016)'' Mina the Mongoose, costume: ''"Arcader" Lieutenant-Colonel Violet van Patten '' (Pixels) Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: ''Meridia (Brave)'' Sallie Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: ''Garnet (Steven Universe)'' Harmony Howlette, costume: 'Sarah Conner (Terminator: Genesys) '''Hojicha, costume: '''Yakopoo (Trip World, Game Boy) '''Bancha, costume: '' Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. series) Kukuicha, costume: ''squid-form Inkling (Splatoon)'' Chameleon, costume: Special/Type-C Pirate (One-Way Heroics) Valkyrie, costume: ''Jill Valentine (Resident Evil 1)'' Ripper, costume: ''Baron (Heroes Of Glory)'' Tithius, costume: ''Nall (Lunar : Silver Star Story)'' Asmirus, costume: ''Tenebra the Shadow-Mistress (Dawn Of The Dragons)'' Crystalliana, costume: ''Little Red Riding Hood (Grimm Fairy Tales)'' Lulu, costume: ''Quiet (Metal Gear Solid: The Phantom Pain)'' Isabelle, costume: ''Miia (Monster Monmusu no Iro Nichijou)'' Drew, costume: ''Yangus (Dragon Quest VIII)'' Marcel, costume: Roger (Jeanne D'Arc) Cid, costume: ''Vivi (Final Fantasy IX)'' 2016 Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, costume: Kevin Keene aka Captain N the Game Master (Captain N the Game Master) Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou, costume: ''Lady Tsunade (Naruto: Shippuden)'' Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Dr. Frankenfurter (The Rocky Horror Picture Show 2016) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Kyoma Mabuchi (Dimension W) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: Gon Freece (Hunter x Hunter) ???, costume: Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Dr. Jillian Holtzmann (Ghostbusters 2016) Princess Sally Alecia "Lightrunner" Acorn, costume: Wonder Woman (Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Krystal (Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet) Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: ''Fumitan (Iron Blooded Orphans)'' Megami Akane Kobayash, costume: Reiko Tamura (Parasyte) Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: Taomon (Digimon: Tamers) Honey "Flametrail" Cat, costume: A''rcee (Transformers)'' Williamina "Windshear" Mongoose, costume: Sharon Apple (Macross Plus) Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: Inuyasha Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Psylock (X-Men: Apocalypse) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Billy Lee (Double Dragon Neon) Skeeter Lloyd Walrus, costume: Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon Neon) Alfred Matthew Dente, costume: Unicyle Frog (Internet meme) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Po (Kung Fu Panda) Empress Fredia Ginger Tokugawa, costume: Roll Casket (Mega Man Legends) Duke "Dook Larue" Chaupetta, costume: Beebop (TMNT: Out of the Shadows) Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey, costume: ''Rocksteady (TMNT: Out of the Shadows)'' Fatz "Salvador Alvarez" Geronimo, costume: Winston (Overwatch) Antoine Lelouche D'Cooliette, costume: Ichibod Crane (Legend of Sleepy Hollow) Sallie Sharon Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: Atsuko Jackson (Michiko & Hachin) Houjicha, costume: Cucco (Legend of Zelda) Bancha, costume: Geemer (Metroid) Kukuicha, costume: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) 2017 Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, costume: Angus Macgyver (Macgyver, 2016) Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou, costume: Twilight Suzuka (Outlaw Star) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Pearl (Splatoon 2) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Batou (Ghost in the Shell, 2017) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: K.O. (O.K., K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) Asriel Tobias Dreemurr, costume: Falchior (The Neverending Story) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Vambra Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Mantis (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Super) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Kudelia Aina Bernstein (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans) Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: Cubit Foxtar (Mega Man Zero 3) Sallie Sharon Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: Foxxy Cleopatra (Austin Powers: Goldmember) Honey "Flametrail" Cat, costume: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman) Willamina "Windshear" Mongoose, costume: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Frost Walrus (Mega Man X4) Antoine L. D'Cooliette, costume: Tingle (Legend of Zelda series) Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: Inque (Batman: Beyond) Megami Akane Kobayashi, costume: Chell (Portal 2) Fatz "Salvador Alvarez" Geronimo, costume: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey, costume: Ceelo Bear (Teen Titans Special: The Night Begins to Shine) Duke "Dook Larue" Chaupetta, costume: Fallout Bot (Teen Titans Special: The Night Begins to Shine) Alfred M. Dente, costume: Senator Lance Prevert (You Can't Do That On Television) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Monokuma (Danganronpa) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume: Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers, 2017) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Phoenix (X-Men: Dark Phoenix) Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Kukuicha costume: Mrs. Slimer (Ghostbusters, 2014) Bancha costume: '''Chain Chomp (Super Mario Series) '''Hojicha costume: Artimus (Sailor Moon) Chameleon, costume: '''Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) '''Valkyrie, costume: '''Gynosphinx '''Dragonius, costume: Manticore Ripper, costume: '''Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade '''Tithius, costume: Zak And Wheezie (Dragon Tales) Asmirus, costume: Portal to a dimension of insanity Hailsaranith, costume: Palace of ice Crystalliana, costume: Frost Queen (Chronicles Of Narnia) Regina Destralli, costume: '''Celes Chere (Final Fantasy 6) '''Rainbow Wing, costume: Totem Pole David Fareskel, costume: Rupert Giles (Buffy The Vampire Slayer series) 2018 Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, costume: Fuse Man (Mega Man 11) Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou, costume: Art3mis (Ready Player One) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: Popuko (Pop Team Epic) Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: Kouichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Asriel Tobias Dreemurr, costume: Asta (Black Clover) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp (Ant Man & the Wasp) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Sypha Belnades (CastleVania the Series) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Uraraka Ochako (My Hero Academia Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Kana Koumoto (FLCL: Alternative) Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: Madam Odious (Power Rangers; Super Ninja Steel) Sallie Sharon Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: Domino (Deadpool 2) Honey "Flametrail" Cat, costume: Witchcraft (Champions Online) Willamina "Windshear" Mongoose, costume: Rei (Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Top (Dragon Ball Super) Skeeter Walrus, costume: Fire Fist (Deadpool 2) Antoine L. D'Cooliette, costume: Inspector Zenigata (Lupin III) Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: '''Palm (Hunter x Hunter) '''Megami Akane Kobayashi, costume: Hidomi Hibijiri (FLCL: Progressive) Fatz "Salvador Alvarez" Geronimo, costume: Egor (Count Duckula) Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey, costume: Ace (Power Puff Girls x Gorillaz) Duke "Dook Larue" Chaupetta, costume: Astronaut Alfred M. Dente, costume: Tornado Tonion (Mega Man X7) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Champa (Dragon Ball Super) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume: Vados (Dragon Ball Super) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Hypno Woman (Mega Man: Fully Charged) Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Miyamoto Usagi: Buckeroo Banzai (Buckeroo Banzai) Kukuicha costume: Mecha-Kero (Mega Man 2) Bancha costume: an Otamatone Hojicha costume: Bongo Cat (internet) Spot costume: A snowpoff (Undertale) 2019 Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, costume: Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Spider-Man: Far From Home) Grand Master Bunnie Meiru Rabbotou, costume: Alice (Sword Art Online: Alicization) Princess Violet Usako Tokugawa, costume: '''Spinel (Steven Universe the Movie) '''Jonathan Lawrence Talbain, costume: John Rambo (Rambo: Last Blood) Archangel Pit "Kid Icarus", costume: Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto: The Next Generation) Asriel Tobias Dreemurr, costume: Ralsei (DeltaRune) Sally Alecia Acorn, costume: Alita (Alita: Battle Angel) Lupe Ayla Lycans, costume: Whisper the Wolf (IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comic series) Gadget Tress Hackwrench, costume: Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer) Mitzi Minerva Mozzarella, costume: Erina Nakiri (Food Wars) Foxy "Colleen" Flannigan, costume: Senko (The Helpful Fox Senko-San) Sallie Sharon Sashay "The Disco Skunk", costume: Honorary Harlem Globetrotter Whoppi Goldberg Honey "Flametrail" Cat, costume: Agent M (M.I.B. International) Willamina "Windshear" Mongoose, costume: Marin (Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening) Rotor Daryl Walrus, costume: Dr. Otto Von Schnick-ick-ick-ick (Hey, Vern! It's Ernest!) Skeeter Walrus, costume: Sam "The Sham" Smith (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes the Animated Series) Antoine L. D'Cooliette, costume: Joker (Joker) Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx, costume: '''Rico (Mega Man X: DiVE) '''Megami Akane Kobayashi, costume: Taki Tamurai (Karate Kid the Animated Series) Felicia the Catwoman, costume: Sister Iris (Fire Force) Fatz "Salvador Alvarez" Geronimo, costume: Tracy the Gorilla (Filmation's Ghost Busters) Rick "Beach Bear" Bailey, costume: Shazam (Shazam!) Duke "Dook Larue" Chaupetta, costume: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Alfred M. Dente, costume: Walter Peck (Ghost Busters the Game Remastered) Emperor Fred Tokugawa, costume: Fat "Lebowski" Thor (Avengers: End Game) Empress Frieda Ginger Tokugawa, costume: Sarah Connor (Terminator: Dark Fate) Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton, costume: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins Returns) Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner, costume: '''Inuyasha (Inuyasha) '''Miyamoto Usagi: Goemon Ishikawa (Lupin III) Kukuicha costume: Moon Cake (Final Space) Bancha costume: Anti-Eddie (Mega Man 11) Hojicha costume: '''Rabbid Mario (Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle) '''Spot costume: Cooler (Pound Puppies) Chameleon, costume: Dracolich Valkyrie, costume: '''Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) '''Ripper, costume: '''Anubis (Egyptian God) '''Dragonius, costume: Sobek (Egyptian God) Tithius, costume: '''Satori Junior (Super Metroid) '''Asmirus, costume: '''Evil Thunderstorm '''Rainbow Wing, costume: '''Mane Six = Black - Twilight, White - Rarity, Green - Applejack, Red - Pinkie Pie, Blue - Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy - Too shy to appear. (My Little Pony) '''Crystalliana, costume: Jeannie (I Dream Of Jeannie TV Show) '''Hailsaranith, costume: '''Giant singing alligator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) '''David Fareskel, costume: '''Odin (Norse God)